


Leather and Roses

by slutpunk



Series: Ride It Like You Stole It [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Biker!Kylo Ren, Chaps, Fluff, I can't believe I wrote pseudo-fluff, I'm so sorry, Kyle Ron is Trying OK?, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9755705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/pseuds/slutpunk
Summary: Hux checks his watch and sighs, shifting weight from one foot to the other. He’s standing in front of school and Kylo is twenty minutes late picking him up. It wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t fucking Valentine’s Day and Hux is convinced that Kylo isn’t gonna do a damn thing for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> blame [ottenebrare](http://ottenebrare.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> happy valentine's! xoxo

Hux checks his watch and sighs, shifting weight from one foot to the other. He’s standing in front of school and Kylo is twenty minutes late picking him up. It wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t _fucking_ Valentine’s Day and Hux is _convinced_ that Kylo isn’t gonna do a damn thing for him.

Not that he’s expecting anything. Not that they’re _boyfriends_ or anything so simple. Hux is loathe to call Kylo his boyfriend, though he doesn’t really know what else to call someone he goes on dates with and fucks on the regular.

Well, Kylo’s the only person he’s fucked on the regular. But whatever, who’s counting?

Kylo. Kylo would count.

Hux checks his watch again. Two and a half minutes have passed since the last time he checked and Kylo is _still not fucking here_.

Typical. Fucking typical.

Another three minutes pass before Hux hears that telltale roar of Kylo’s bike and Hux finds himself overcome with the urge to _break_ the thing. Maybe with a baseball bat.

He takes a breath, tells himself he doesn’t mean it, especially considering all the sweet memories he has on that bike.

All the times he’s come on that bike.

He’s got his anger reasonably under control by the time Kylo rounds the corner and screeches to a stop in front of Hux. He turns the infernal engine off, yanking his helmet and Hux can almost forgive him when he sees that handsome face.

He wants to slap it.

“Hux— _babe_ —shit, I’m sorry,” Kylo rushes out, clambering off his bike and stepping in for a kiss. Hux turns his head at the last second and Kylo hesitates before kissing his cheek. “I’m _sorry_ I’m late, okay? I had to drive all over the fucking _city_ to find a place that had anything left—”

“I’m not upset.”

“—But—What?” Kylo stares at him in confusion, then his eyes narrow. “You’re not upset? _You_?”

The urge to slap him is getting harder to resist.

“Of course not. You’re only—” Hux checks his watch even though he knows _precisely_ how late Kylo is. “Nearly half an hour late.”

“ _Babe_ !” Kylo groans, reaching out to rub his hands up and down Hux’s arms, “I’m sorry, okay! There was _nowhere_ that still had any fucking _flowers_ left, you’d think people actually plan ahead for this shit.”

Wait.

“Wait.” Hux puts a hand up between them. “‘ _Flowers’_?”

Kylo grins and it makes Hux’s heart clench a little.

“Hang on!”

Kylo bounds around to the other side of his bike and Hux shakes his head, jaw clenching. Trying to hold on to his anger when Kylo is so fucking hot with his stupid tight blue jeans and oh _fuck_ —

He’s wearing biking chaps.

Hux licks his suddenly dry lips, taking another calming breath, trying to will away the impending boner.

“ _Fuck_ !” Kylo bursts out from where he’s crouching down at the saddlebag. “ _Fuck_!”

Hux jumps when Kylo slams a fist into the seat of the bike.

“What?”

“The fucking—” Kylo breaks off and Hux can just see his head over the side of the bike. Kylo shakes his head, running a hand through his hair and he looks— _upset._

What the fuck?

Kylo curses low again and then he stands up and Hux gasps.

Are those—

“ _Flowers_?” He honestly can’t believe it when Kylo comes to him again and he sees what the man is holding.

They’re fucking _mangled_. Broken stems, and there’s only a handful of petals left on most of the flowers. Some of the stems are completely bare. They used to be roses—a dozen of them if Hux’s count is right.

Kylo looks fucking pathetic when he stands in front of Hux and hands them over, head hanging low and hair covering his face. Hux takes them gently, pushing away the crumpled plastic to look at them.

“These are horrible,” he says, quiet, hands roaming over the bruised petals. “What the fuck did you do to them?”

“I don’t know,” Kylo groans, face dropping into his hands, fists tangling in his own hair and pulling, like he can pull the anger out through his head. “I was in such a hurry, I just kinda shoved them in, but I think they were still poking out when I rode so…”

Hux still can’t really believe that Kylo remembered. That he actually did something.

“Fuck, they’re horrible, you said it. I fucked up, here just give them—” Kylo reaches for the flowers.

Hux immediately jerks them away. “No!”

They’re both quiet for a moment, Hux twisted around to protect his flowers from Kylo’s reaching hands.

“I thought you said they’re ugly?” Kylo says and he’s starting to _grin_ again which is never a good thing.

“I said they are _horrible_ ,” Hux corrects automatically, only relaxing his protective stance once Kylo’s hands drop to his hips.

“So give them to me.”

“Fuck you! These are _mine_ , you gave them to _me_ and _I’ll_ decide if they get thrown out.”

Kylo is _definitely_ grinning at him now.

Hux just glares back.

“All right.” Kylo can’t seem to stop grinning now that he’s started and Hux can feel his cheeks getting red. This _fucker_. “You ready to go?”

“Yes. I was ready _half an hour ago,_ ” Hux says, as Kylo climbs back onto the bike and hands him the spare helmet. He climbs on behind Kylo, his shitty, ruined flowers tucked between their bodies.

“Oh, my god, Hux I was late ‘cause I was buying you _flowers_ , can’t you let it go?” Kylo groans out, his voice going muffled as he dons his own helmet.

Hux wraps his arms around Kylo, holding on maybe a little tighter than he strictly needs to. The bike roars to life beneath him.

“No.”


End file.
